So Close
by myskinandheart
Summary: 4 years ago, Bella and Edward were together. What happens when they run into each other after college? Will they take each other back or is their love really over? *I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm not yet sure if this will be a full story or if this will be a one shot.  
**

**I highly suggest you listen to So Close by Jon McLaughlin while reading this :)**

**I hope you guys like it. Review and Rate!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are SM's. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Links of characters' clothes are on my profile :D  
**

**

* * *

**

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_- So Close, Jon McLaughlin  
_

**BPOV**

"Hi, can I dance with you?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course. You look really beautiful Bella." He said sincerely

"Thanks, Alice helped me pick it out." And then we were just dancing, I love being in his arms. I was savouring the moment, knowing I had only borrowed him from her. From Tanya, his girlfriend, it stings when I say it.

I remember us talking a few months ago.

_"C'mon Edward! Dance with me, it's just one slow dance please, please, please" I pleaded with him._

_"No, I don't want to. And you should be getting home." He argued with me._

_"Fine!" I crossed my arms in front of me. "But you better promise me that I get to dance with you on prom!" I pouted.  
_

_"I promise." He answered as he kissed me on my forehead and hugged me close to him._

I was startled when I felt his breath on my ears. It brought me back to the present with him.

"What're you thinking about?" he whispered quietly.

My eyes were starting to tear up because I badly missed him.

"Nothing." I lied. My voice betrayed me when it cracked.

"It's not nothing" he said, as his grip tightened on my waist.

"You look like you're about to cry" he continued

I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. I swallowed before I whispered

"Do you remember what I said before" It was so quiet I thought he didn't hear me.

"No." He said honestly.

The tears were so close to falling.

"And now forever I know, all that I wanted was to hold you" I sang.

He looked at me like I was crazy but then his eyes softened as he spoke "Your voice is still as angelic as I remember"

"Thanks" I replied not looking at him.

He cleared his throat, "I saw you dancing with Emmett a while ago"

"Ah." I said, not wanting to talk about it anymore because I was crying while Emmett and I were dancing.

_Emmett tapped me on my shoulders and asked me to dance_

_"So, how ya holding up lil sis?" Emmett asked as he spun me around._

_I laughed, I felt like a little kid when I was with him. "Oh you know, still the same"_

_"Mm-hmm, honestly, how are you since the whole breakup" He asked sincerely and he was being serious now._

_I felt the walls crumbling down and I started to tear up "I was having fun, I am having fun or so I tell myself, I can't seem to enjoy this night, seeing him with her, it hurts too much. I miss him so bad, I want to be in his arms right now, I want to be able to kiss him, to take pictures with him, to dance with him as he holds me tight. I want him to make good on his promise and dance with me. I want him to come back to me and to tell me he loves me. I want him to make everything alright" I was a blubbering mess by now and his grip on me got tighter._

_"I am so sorry Bella-boo. If I can take your pain away, I would, believe me, I would. I hate seeing you in pain, but everything will be better. You just have to move on and get past the hurt. I can see that the spark in your eyes are gone" He choked, like he was about to cry._

_"I feel dead inside Emmy" I said, the tears streaming silently down my face._

He was waiting for me to continue but when I didn't he assumed that it was Emmett's fault.

"What did Emmett do now to make you cry?" He sounded like he was annoyed.

It was too much now, he was being that guy again, the guy I fell in love with. I wanted so bad to hold him, to feel his lips again, to be safely tucked in his embrace. My tears fell and I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Bella?" He sounded panicked. "B-Bella, why are you crying? Oh god, what did Emmett do? I'm gonna beat the crap out of him" He sounded so protective.

"It hurts too much Edward. I can't be friends with you" I choked out.

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't be friends with you" I yelled at him. "It hurts too much! It hurts to see you with your girlfriend! Because I miss you and I still love you. It hurts to be with you. It hurts to see you. I can't talk to you or even look at you without wanting to cry because I remember the times when you used to love me!"

I ran out, I couldn't take it anymore. I locked myself up in the bathroom stall. I cried my eyes out.

Someone knocked on my stall, probably Alice; she doesn't want this dress to get ruined. I quietly chuckled at the thought of Alice flipping out because I sat on the toilet seat cover.

"Bella, if you do not open this door right now, I will break it down" Alice growled.

I chuckled "Hold on you pixie" as I opened the bathroom stall.

She looked shocked when she took in my appearance.

"Bella, what the hell happened?"

She looked so surprised, I figured I didn't look that dishevelled maybe a bit of mascara running down my face and a few stray hairs here and there but she acted like it was worse than that.

"What? That bad huh?" I joked.

"Bella have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Her voice broke.

I looked at myself in the mirror the moment that she finished that statement. I gasped when I saw my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy, my lips were swollen from my incessant biting, my make up was so ruined and my hair was all over the place.

"I'm a train wreck!" I gasped in horror.

"C'mon let's get you fixed up" Alice said with so much intensity that I knew she was not just talking about my appearance but my broken heart as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have decided to make this into a full story. I have no idea yet as to where I want to take this.**

**Do you guys want them to get back together in the end or not?**

**As usual, characters are not mine they're SM's. I just get to toy with them for a little while.**

**Links for their clothes are on my profile :D  
**

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 2)**

_I can't get any stronger  
I can't climb any higher  
You'll never know just how hard I've tried  
Cry a little longer  
And hold a little tighter  
Emotions can't be satisfied_

_-A Man I'll Never Be, Boston_

As Alice fixed me up, I willed myself to feel better. I was giving myself a mental pep talk as I let Alice work her magic on me.

_"C'mon Bells, you have to feel better, even for just one night. Pull it together; apologize to him for going nuts. The dress is gorgeous, it makes you feel good. It's your favourite color for crying out loud. Just please, feel better even for a few more hours then you can break down in the safety of Alice's room later"_

"Bella! Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella" Alice sang.

I was taking the mental pep talk so seriously that I didn't notice Alice talking to me. "Oh, sorry for zoning out Al, what is it?"

She smiled at me and said "I'm done, we can go back to the ballroom or we can go home if you want" she offered.

"I'm good, we can go back to the ballroom, I haven't even danced with Jasper yet and you and Rose too!" I said.

She took my hands and held them tight and asked me "What happened Bella?"

I avoided her gaze and told her that I will tell her later but that I need to apologize to Edward and she reluctantly let go of me and we went back to the ballroom. I scanned the room for Edward, hoping that by some miracle he is alone so that I could apologize to him. I spotted him talking to Emmett, it seemed like whatever they were talking about was so entertaining cause both boys were shaking with laughter. I started to make my way to them until I felt someone tug at my wrists. I turned around and saw that it was Jasper.

"Hey Jas" I greeted.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He seemed nervous for some reason.

I eyed him suspiciously but then realization hit me. That little pixie already got to Jasper!

I rolled my eyes at him "Sure thing Jazzy"

He gave me the evil eye. No one, not even I, his best friend, was allowed to call him Jazzy. He gets pissed whenever I or Alice calls him Jazzy, so we do it even more just to annoy him.

"I take it that the pixie already got to you?" I asked him with my eyebrow cocked.

He feigned to be hurt "Yeah, and I was SUPPOSED to be your best friend. You were supposed to tell me things"

"Jazzy, I am shocked. I thought you knew better. You were supposed to be my secret lover. No talking about our significant others" I scoffed and then laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Especially when said significant other is here" Alice appeared out of thin air and laughed.

"Right" I answered.

"Seriously Bells, what happened?" Jasper asked, concern showing in his features.

"There's no way I can get out of this?" I asked desperately "Not even shopping with Alice?"

"No-pe" Alice said as she popped the p. "Just spill it Bells" and cue her infamous pout.

I sighed. It was obviously a losing battle and seeing as I had no choice, I told them what happened, I told them how I stormed out after telling Edward how things hurt and how much I miss him and that I still love him. They were silent.

"It's really not a big deal you guys, I mean, I'll get over in him in a few months" Hopefully. I added mentally.

Both eyed me suspiciously. These two are seriously spending way too much time together. But I am happy for them; they found their soul mates at 18. I thought I found mine but then I lost him. Life gets a kick out of making me miserable.

"But-" Alice was cut off when Emmett and Rosalie appeared.

"PIXIE!!!" Emmett boomed and Rose smacked him in the head.

We had to laugh; these two were the funniest couple. They weren't overly sweet. Most of the time Rose would have to smack Emmett in the head as he does something stupid or childish.

"OW! What was that for baby?" Emmett said as he pouted to Rose.

"For being an idiot, don't you see they were talking about something serious?" Rose spat at him.

"It was nothing" I said between laughs.

"See! It was nothing." He was arguing with Rose like a child and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"We're just about to leave, how about you guys? Do you plan on staying longer?" Rose asked.

"Nah, we'll leave with you guys" Jasper answered.

And then I remembered why I came back to the ballroom in the first place. I was going to apologize to Edward, the last time I saw him, he was with Emmett but they're not together anymore, which means he could be with Tanya now. Ugh, I won't get to apologize. I did a quick scan of the room and spotted him alone.

"Uhm, you guys go ahead, I just have to do something I'll be out in a while" I told them while keeping my eye on Edward and I started walking towards him.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was getting really nervous, I didn't really know how I was supposed to apologize, do I say something like _"Sorry for flipping out. Bye?"_ _Crap, I am not prepared; I don't know how to do this. Get a grip Bella, you already apologized to people before. How is this different?_

I was in front of him now, I was thinking of what I should tell him but then he beat me to it.

"Bella. Are you okay?" He asked me as if I just tripped, not that he tore my heart right out of my chest.

"Yeah" I lied.

"I just wanted to apologize for the sudden outburst earlier. Uhm, I just well. I don't know, but I am sorry. And thank you for dancing with me." I told him and I started walking away.

"Bella!" He called out but I didn't turn around, instead, I pretended not to hear him and I willed myself to get out of there. I just wanted get myself tucked into bed with Alice and just sleep. I felt so tired and worn out. I just wanted to sleep.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were all waiting for me outside. They smiled at me when they saw me and I gave a small smile back. I'll be fine; I can get through this heartbreak. I have my friends.

* * *

**Review and Rate!**

**You know you want to *wink,wink***

**v  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 you guys. Thank you for the reviews. Keep 'em coming, they inspire me and make me write faster.**

**Just so you lovely readers know, some of these are based from personal experience and some are just the product of my imagination ;)**

**Of course, SM still owns the characters, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Links to clothes are on my profile :D  
**

**Review and rate please! XO  
**

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 3)**

_Picking up the pieces  
__Of the wreck you went and left__  
And I'm dealing with dilemmas in my not so stressful life  
And I'm drinking stronger spirits  
I made my home here on the floor  
And I'm losing all ambition  
I'm a ghost_

_-Rewind, Paolo Nutini_

_I sat alone on our table, everyone was dancing and I really didn't want to dance anymore, I danced with a few of my guy friends but I didn't want to dance with them. I wanted to dance with him. I really missed him. Ever since we broke up I've been a mess. I've been drinking so much and I learned to smoke too oh and I started to cut too. I've been a complete and utter mess. I figured if I did these things it would at least help me forget him for a while, it did but then again I really don't like hangovers or the way my throat hurts after smoking a pack of cigarettes in a day or the ugly scars on my wrists. If only he would come back. I would throw those bad habits away without a second thought._

_"Bella"_

_I froze. I would know that voice even if I died. I slowly turned around to face him and tell him to fuck off, being pissed at him is easier than dealing with the pain but what I saw surprised me. He was there, holding a bouquet of tulips and calla lilies._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. For everything, I was being stupid, I didn't know what I was doing, I guess I was just scared, of the way you make me feel and the hold you have on me, I was scared of getting hurt too. I love you. I always have and I always will. Please say you'll take me back" He was begging now._

_I jumped off my chair and tackled him with kisses._

_"I was hoping you would come back to me. I never lost hope, not even for a second Edward. I love you, I love you, I love you" I was so happy. I didn't care if I looked desperate. I was only hoping that this wasn't some kind of sick joke. We were on going to join the gang to dance but then I tripped._

I was jolted awake from my dream.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I said out loud, tears forming in my eyes.

And it was a sick dream. Because I was doing those things, I did smoke, I did drink, I did cut. I was out to destroy myself. It was pathetic really, I know I need help, I just don't know where to start. And I don't know how to start. Honestly, I think I need some time before I really help myself. Allow me to wallow in self pity first. Because who the hell can easily move on from the reasons he gave for breaking up with me.

I mean, he used school as an excuse first and then he proceeded to telling me that he was falling in love with Tanya whenever I wasn't around. How much more painful can it get? It gets better I tell you, he then tells me that he really didn't want a girlfriend for a while and then a few months later he was dating other people. We weren't even broken up for 2 months and then he was dating already. It was as if our relationship meant nothing to him. You want to know the best part? This is the best reason; I wasn't good enough for him. Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore. I guess, I believe the last one since I always thought that I wasn't good enough for him.

I am also getting a whiplash from him. He sends me a text a few weeks after breaking up with me, telling me that he still loves me. Then we see each other in school and he doesn't even say a word to me even though we saw each other. Then he sits next to me at lunch and links his freaking arm to my arm and proceeds to feeding me his sandwich. I, however, am constant with my emotions. I keep snapping at him and I'm being bitchy Bella. It was easier to be mean to him than try to be friends. It was all or nothing for me.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some cereal. I checked the time. It was 4am; guess I'll be alone for a few more hours. But then I notice someone in the kitchen.

"Alice?" I said quietly.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing up so early?" she asked me and then she got two bowls out of the cupboard.

"Bad dream" I said, avoiding the subject.

"Oh." She said and she went to look for cereal. "Fruit loops or Cocoa Puffs?"

"Cocoa Puffs" I answered.

We ate our cereals quietly. I knew Alice was dying to ask me how I was doing but I told them last night that I really didn't want to talk about it. I know Alice knew I was crying almost every night, especially since I was staying at her place for a week since my parents are on a mini vacation and they refused to let me stay alone at home.

"Go ahead Al, ask away" I said, not really able to deny her anything.

But she was silent.

"Al?"

I looked at her and saw her crying. Alice rarely cried. This was serious. Oh God, did Jasper break up with her? I will break his face if he did.

"Bella, why did he really break up with you? I can't take it anymore, I hear you crying every night" she sobbed. "I can't see the spark in your eyes, it's like you're dead inside and lost all will to live, you've lost a lot of weight, you haven't dated anyone, hell, you won't even sing anymore, you refuse to talk about it and I can see it's eating you up inside. You've turned to alcohol, cigarettes and self mutilating" she was really blubbering now.

I was shocked and I'm pretty sure my face reflected that.

"Don't be so surprised Bella, I see your scars even if they are pretty faded now. I just want my best friend back. I want to see you blush again, and the spark in your eyes and your love for music. Bella I want you to live again. We all want that" She was still crying.

I don't know what to do. I just hugged her and cried with her.

"Alice, sweetie, I don't even know the real reason why he broke up with me" I sobbed. "He had a lot of excuses, saying that he was falling in love with Tanya, then he wanted to focus on school then how he didn't want a girlfriend then he proceeds to dating other girls a couple of months after we had just broken up but you know what, the last reason he gave me, well, that's what I believe" I laughed dryly.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"He said that I wasn't good enough for him" I said in a small voice.

She perked up and sat up straighter.

"That bastard" she growled.

Yes, Alice, my little pixie actually growled. It was really scary. It wasn't the joking growl she usually did, this one was serious.

She took my face into her hands and looked at me straight in the eyes

"You are good enough Bella. Believe me when I say that. He doesn't deserve you; he didn't realize what he had. He doesn't know what he let go of. It's his loss. You are smart, beautiful, kind, and talented, you have an amazing heart Bella. You are more than enough. Never forget that" Alice said those words with so much intensity in her voice that I almost believed her. Almost. But my self-esteem wouldn't allow me to really believe her

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Rose appeared in the kitchen. I didn't even notice her come in. I didn't even know that she stayed over last night.

"I know I'm not good enough for him but I tried my hardest to be a good girlfriend. I loved him with all that I could. I really did. I thought he was it for me." I said quietly.

"Honey, maybe you're not the one for him."

"Graduation's coming up in a few weeks Bells; you can have a fresh start at college. Maybe you'll meet someone better but you have to start moving on. I understand if you want to avoid him, and I understand that your heart will ache if you see him but you need to do this for yourself. Allow your heart to heal" Rosalie said.

I was surprised to see her there. But everything they were saying was making sense to me. I need a new start. Even if it's on the outside first, then I can slowly work on my heart. I need a change. Bye old Bella, hello New Bella. But before I can completely move forward, I asked them.

**"What if I'm the one for him?"**

**

* * *

**

**I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter since our Midterms are this week, but I will probably get a chapter out by the end of the week :D**

**And please tell me if you want me to continue posting links of their clothes and probably some locations too for every chapter or if it's too much.  
**

**Rate and Review ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I have no class today I was able to write a chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. They are really appreciated :D  
**

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 4)**

Both girls sat in silence having no answer for my question. I really had no idea where to go from here. Sure, everything they said made sense but my heart still ached for the loss. He was my first real love. He was my first kiss. I wasn't scared to be vulnerable in front of him but then, he broke my heart and took the pieces with him. We were together for more than a year and he just threw that away. He wasn't even man enough to tell me the real reason. I was really pathetic after we broke up. I'm pretty sure Alice, Rose, Em and Jas wanted to strangle me to death after what I did. I remember it so clearly.

_We had just finished singing the song for Carlisle and Esme's wedding anniversary and then he told me he wanted to talk me. He was so fidgety and nervous and distant the entire time. And I was instantly preparing myself for the worst. We went to our meadow and I sat on the grass and he preferred to stand._

_"C'mon Edward, sit with me" I said._

_It was weird; usually he would sit beside me without me having to ask. This is bad. He sat beside me but he maintained his distance._

_"Bella." His voice was hard and cold._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think it's best if we go back to being friends" he still showed no emotion._

_I thought I heard him wrong. "Wait, what?"_

_"I'm breaking up with you" He was still so cold and distant_

_I can't help it, the tears started to flow._

_"Why?" I sobbed._

_"I just want to focus on school now. We're graduating soon. I need to focus on college, I can't do that with a girlfriend and besides you're being way too jealous when I spend time with Tanya" He said, still cold._

_I didn't want to force him. I would give him what he wants because I love him too much. I dried my tears. I did not want to beg right now. I was disoriented. I didn't have it in me to fight for him now._

_"Oh, if that's what you want." I said calmly._

_"Yes, it is what I want" he said_

_"Can you please take me home now?" I asked him quietly._

_I just wanted to cry into my bed and never wake up. I can't even bear to look at him now or touch him._

_"Of course" His voice was much softer now, and there was a hint of something. Pain? Regret? I can't be sure since I'm still shocked._

_A couple of days after that I sent him a text_

_**I miss you Edward. I still love you. Can we talk?**_

_**Xx Bella**_

_I really missed him. I'll do what I can to get him back, even if that meant I have to grovel and beg. No reply. I wasn't even expecting one but then Emmet and Jasper said they saw him walking out of a store with Tanya, laughing and looking very happy. It broke my heart. But then I decided to call him. It rang for a while before he answered._

_"Yeah?" He sounded annoyed._

_"Uhm, hi Edward, this is Bella, I was wondering if we could talk?" my hands were shaking as I waited for his reply._

_"When and where?"_

_"At our, I mean, at the meadow. If you're not busy today" I was still shaking_

_"Yeah, whatever, meet you there in 20" he said coldly and hung up._

_I was in a state of shock. How could he be that cold? What happened to the Edward I love? I got dressed and went to the meadow. I refuse to call it ours. There wasn't an us anymore._

_I arrived there just in time. I thought he was running late. But I would wait for him; he said he would be here so I will wait. I went to my car first since he still wasn't here. At some point I fell asleep waiting for him. I looked at the time on my dash and saw that it was already 6PM, I've been waiting for more than 7 hours. We were supposed to meet at 10AM and still no sign of him. I got my phone out and proceeded to calling him but he wouldn't answer. After my 10th call he finally answered._

_"What do you want?" He sounded drunk._

_"You were supposed to meet me at the meadow" I said in a small voice, it hurt me that he could forget about me now._

_"Oh right. Well I ran into Mike and Tyler and we drank. I lost track of time. Meet me at home instead, we can talk there" He said and then hung up._

_I had no other choice, I needed to talk to him, I needed to get him back. The drive to the Cullens was quick. As I arrived I knocked on the door and was greeted by Carlisle and Esme who were on their way out._

_"Bella, how are you dear?" Esme asked as she enveloped me into her motherly hugs_

_"I'm fine, how about you two?" I answered and gave Carlisle a hug._

_"It's a date night" he grinned. "Just go in and wait for Edward, we're sure he'll be home soon" Carlisle told me._

_I smiled and waved a goodbye to them, soon enough Edward was here. I was thankful that Emmett is not here. I had a lot of begging to do._

_"What do you want?" he asked._

_"Edward, I miss you. I want us to get back together" I said softly._

_"I can't get back together with you Bella" he was still so indifferent._

_I was desperate now. I felt the tears stream down my face. I hugged him tight and he didn't move._

_"How can you do this to me? It hurts so much. It really hurts. I'm sorry, I really am. What do you want me to do? This is too much, it's really hard. I'm sorry. Sorry if I miss you too much, I'm sorry if I love you too much, I'm sorry that I can't move on immediately. I'm sorry that I can't just give you up. I'm sorry if I'm begging you to talk to me. I'm sorry."__I was soaking his shirt but I didn't care_

_"I can't Bella. I'm sorry. I need to do this for you and for me" That was all he said._

_"You're asking for too much Edward. You're asking me to walk out of your life, you want to walk out of my life. Did I really do something so bad that you have to do this to me? How can you say that? How can you easily forget everything we've been through? How can you easily say that we should just break up? What is the real reason? What is the real reason that you can easily hurt me and disregard my feelings? Who is it? Is it Tanya? Is it her? Is it Tanya? Is she happy knowing that I'm hurting? Is this what she wants?" I asked.  
_

_That pissed him off. He removed himself from my hug._

_"Damn it Bella!" he yelled at me. He never yells at me and with that I cried even harder._

_"I told you already! I need to focus on school. You're just distracting me from school. You're way too clingy." He was still yelling._

_"That's not you Edward! You don't treat me like this. I'm not stupid to not know that something is different. __I'm sorry Edward, I promise I will change, just please come back to me. If you want to spend time with Tanya then go ahead, I promise I won't even get mad, just please come back. I won't be clingy anymore; I won't distract you from school. Just please come back. I love you. I'm sorry that I can't help but love you. Please Edward. Say you'll come back. How could just throw away what we had? We were together for a year and you just throw it away? How could you act like it meant nothing? Just come home to me Edward" I was down on my knees now, begging him. I was so desperate._

_"Get up Bella, c'mon" his eyes softened and he was helping me get up._

_"No Edward! If this is the only way for you to come back. I'll swallow my pride"_

_"Just get up Bella" he said as he helped me up  
_

_I got up and tried to wipe the nonstop tears that were flowing from my eyes._

_He hugged me. "I can't Bella. I'm really sorry. Let's just be friends."_

_"I love you Edward. I really do, but I can't be just friends with you. I'm sorry" I said. I was about to get out the door when he grabbed me and kissed my forehead. I cried even harder, I'll miss him. I'll miss his hugs when I cry; I'll miss his kisses on my forehead. I miss everything about him, his scent, and the way we'd lay on our meadow. Just, everything._

When I got home, Rose and Alice were there. Shoot. I forgot about our date.

I was ambushed by the girls and they canceled our date and called Em and Jas so we can stay at home and bond. Em and Jas bought ice cream and movies and I retold them the events that occurred. To say that they were mad at me would be an understatement. They were scolding me for getting down on my knees and begging him, I was pretty sure they wanted to strangle me for doing it. It was stupid but I was desperate.

Since that day I avoided Edward like the plague. The only time I spoke to him was prom. And it turned out to be a disaster. Graduation is fast approaching. I can't wait to start fresh. Alice, Rose and I were going to the same school so I didn't have to be alone. I love those girls to death.

I decided to stop cutting. It wasn't that I can't help but cut but it was more of a conscious decision. Whenever it hurts too much and I don't want to feel emotional pain, I cut so that I'd feel pain physically instead. It doesn't last too long which I like. Smoking and drinking goes hand in hand for me. I'd limit it now; I will still do it but only occasionally.

I'm going to change. Sure I'll always love Edward but I need to take care of myself first and love myself before I can face him again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And btw, I'm not sure if I'm going to do a four year jump or not.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! They make me work faster. So here we are, GRADUATION!!  
After this chapter, I will fast forward to four years. Maybe I'll do some flashbacks for some scenes, because honestly, it's gonna be boring if I don't skip the four years. And this will get too long.**

**As usual, pictures of clothes are on my profile.  
Characters are SM's**

**Enjoy reading!  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV (Chapter 5)**

_Graduation_

A lot of time has passed since prom. Edward and I have been broken up for 6 months now but I won't dwell on that. I changed a lot since prom. My long dark brown hair has been changed by Alice, she dyed it black and she had me get bangs. My clothing preferences have changed too. Instead of living in jeans and t-shirt, I've been bit by the Alice bug. My love for fashion grew. I changed a lot on the outside, but my inside is still the same. My heart's healing slowly, lopsided, but healing nonetheless. Alice forced me to pursue my singing. I got a vocal coach and I'll be studying theatre in college, hopefully I can get into Broadway. That's really one of my biggest dreams, and for some reason, Alice knew. Today is graduation and by some miracle Alice won't play Bella Barbie, she said that she wants to "test my skills" or something. Oh well, I'll show her that I really learned from her. So I got my black Anna Sui dress and wore it with my Chanel earrings, Sӧderklenoden necklace and my red Ayayo pumps. I also wore my DKNY cardigan, knowing Charlie; he will want to treat the gang to a fancy dinner. I looked myself over in the mirror and knew that Alice would be proud. I am so far from the girl Edward left.

Charlie knocked on my door. "Bella, you ready to go baby?"

I smiled, I liked it when Charlie called me baby, I'm still his baby girl no matter what happens. He was mad at Edward because he broke his promise to Charlie. He promised Charlie that he wouldn't hurt me and after he saw me crying, he was ready to shoot Edward for making me cry. I remember the sweetest thing Charlie told me

_I was crying on my bed and willing myself to stop_

"_Bella stop crying, you'll get over him. He's just a boy. Yeah, just a boy who broke your heart into a million pieces. But you'll get over it. You just have to let yourself heal" I said out loud._

"_Bella?" Charlie called._

_I froze in place, I really didn't want him to see me cry but he heard everything I said._

"_Yeah dad? Did you have dinner already? I can make you some if you want"_

"_Were you crying?" He sounded worried._

"_No dad." I lied._

"_Bella, your eyes are puffy and red and you're telling me that you're not crying?" He said clearly concerned._

_I just looked at him and the tears burst. He immediately went to my side and hugged me. He rocked me back and forth and stroked my hair. When I was done crying Charlie held my face._

"_Bella, no matter what happens or who breaks your heart. You can come running back to me. I won't promise to know the right words to say, but I promise that I'll try to be the best dad for you. I love you so much Isabella. I know I haven't been the greatest dad but I'll try my best to be one for you"_

"Bells?" Charlie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You ready to go?"

I smiled at him and took his hand. "Yes daddy, I am good to go"

"You look beautiful Bella. Do I have to bring my gun?" He joked.

I actually laughed at that. "Stop it dad, it's graduation. Besides I have the gang to ward off unwanted attention while you watch me graduate"

"Fine" He grumbled.

I kissed him on the cheeks to soothe him. It was funny, daughter soothing his father. We drove to Forks high on his car and right after we parked, we were assaulted by a 5 foot pixie, well, Charlie was.

"Charlie!" She ran to Charlie and hugged him. She saw Charlie as another father figure and it really made me happy that all my friends are so close to my dad.

"Mary Alice Brandon, what am I? Wood? I'm offended" I joked.

"Oh shut up Bella, you'll get over it" she laughed.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go and get seated now, your mom would be proud of you Bells." He hugged me goodbye.

"See you later dad."

Alice dragged me to Rosalie and Jasper. We weren't able to say hello to Mr. and Mrs Hale since they were already seated.

"Wow Bella, you look good" Rose complimented.

"Thank you but you look much better than me Rosie." I teased.

Alice and Jasper were making goo goo eyes at each other. It was adorable really, but we liked to make them think that we hated it, just to piss them off.

"Get a room!" I yelled at Alice and Jasper

Jasper gave me the evil eye and then smiled at me. Alice on the other hand was not taking any of it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. We are just looking at each other. We weren't even touching each other so don't give me that get a room crap" I had to laugh, she looked like she could turn red at any given moment now.

I told her what she told me earlier.

"Oh shut up Alice, you'll get over it" I teased, using the same words she said to me earlier.

Just then, Emmett appeared out of nowhere, yeah, he has that habit. But Emmett being here means that Edward is already here, maybe with Tanya.

"Hey guys! I can't believe we're graduating! Wooh!' Emmett sounded like a very excited little girl.

"Baby, I know you're excited but you could your voice and excitement down? You sound like a little girl" Rose tried to stifle a laugh.

I suddenly imagined Em with a tutu on, about to perform her first recital for ballet class. I can't help it, I laughed. Loud. And of course, Emmett being Emmett, he flipped me off, which only made me laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Emmet asked with a pout.

"Nothing Em, I just imagined you with a tutu on, about to perform your first recital for ballet class" I said between laughs.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Emmett, it was turning out to be a great day. I couldn't wait to graduate and leave it all behind. We were all going our separate ways but we promised to come back here after four years.

After the ceremony we all went to the Kalaloch Lodge, minus Emmett because he needs to be with his family, and it seemed rude if Emmett was with us instead of Esme, Carlisle and Edward. It was sometimes hard because we used to spend all our time together but now, the Cullens were a bit distant. I expect due to Edward's request. Oh well, college is a new beginning for everyone.

After dinner, our parents went home and we booked a room, this wasn't our last night together. We just wanted to drink and have fun with each other, we didn't want to go to the party Tanya was throwing, even though we were invited. We called Emmett and asked him to join us, of course, he was more than happy to do that.

"Hey Emmy bear" I greeted as he arrived. I was a little tipsy since we started doing shots after we called him.

"Wasted already Bells?" He asked and sat down next to Rose.

"She's tipsy but you really should see the pixie" Rose whispered.

"EMMETT!!!" Alice ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Jeez. Lay off the booze Al" Emmett laughed.

"Alice, baby, c'mon, go to sleep, you'll have a nasty hangover in the morning if you don't sleep it off or at least drink some water" Jasper tried to persuade her.

Alice pouted.

Oh no, no one can say no to that pout. Especially Jasper.

"Fine but no more drinking of alcohol. Just water" Jasper compromised.

I giggled. They were too adorable. The whole night was spent laughing and some time around midnight we stopped drinking and just shared some really funny memories. I will really miss this when we go to college. I hope everything stays the same.

* * *

**Review and Rate please?**

**I love you guys 33**

**Happy Valentines Day!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. I ran out of creative juice.  
I'm having a writer's block right now, so if you have suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me.  
It's kinda hard to do the 4 year jump, but remember, they are adults now, they are 22y/o so yeah.  
Please review and rate! Thank you!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV (Chapter 6)**

_4 years later_

"Miss Isabella?"

I woke up to see a pair of eyes on me. I was still groggy. I blinked a few times until the image was clear, I saw my makeup artist, Dianna, looking at me with a smile.

"Hey" I said.

"Your hair and makeup is done, Jacob left after he was done styling your hair. You're supposed to go to wardrobe now" She said softly.

"Thank you Dianna" I stood up and left the hair and makeup trailer.

4 years ago, I was a heartbroken high school student, but now? I'm an actress. I was and still am in broadway, I got discovered in broadway and they wanted us broadway actors to do this musical comedy. It was perfect. My character was just like me, well, the old me. Clumsy, shy, fashion challenged and in love with a man she can't have. Only two things changed. I'm not as shy and I'm not fashion challenged anymore. I'm still clumsy as hell and still in love with a man I can't have. I haven't been in touch with anyone this past year since I have been so busy. I guess this television show I'm doing is no different from what I did before, we would rehearse the dance steps, then record the songs, and practice the lines. The only difference is that if we make a mistake, we can do another take. But I still prefer broadway. So now, as I made my way to wardrobe I was planning on when I should leave for Forks. We were almost done filming the first season of the show and we were given at least 2 months off before we shoot the second season.

"Hi Miranda" I greeted our stylist, Miranda.

"Hi Isabella" she said and motioned for me to get dressed in the clothes she handed me.

"Please call me Bella, we're almost done filming the first season and you still call me Isabella" I rolled my eyes at her.

She laughed, "I will call you Isabella because I want to, now go get dressed missy" She sometimes reminded me of Alice, she was sweet but scary when she wanted to be.

The clothes she handed me were really simple. Jeans, a blouse and some flats. I enjoyed my job and I was glad that this wasn't showing until we were done filming, I could get away for a while.

"Okay Miranda, I'm done" I said and showed her how I looked.

"Perfect, now go get your ass to the set!" she laughed.

I went to the set and saw my fellow actors. We finished pretty early and I was able to go back to the house they provided for us since we weren't in our respective cities. The director also told us that we would be done filming tomorrow. I did a little happy dance in my head but then regretted it because he said we would do some promotions for at least a week before we can get our 2 month rest.

I sighed. I was really tired. There was a little buzz surrounding our show since they started airing sneak peeks of the new show. We were interviewed in between filming, it was tiring and sometimes I felt a little sad and empty. I miss Forks and my friends.

I dialled Alice's number and waited for her to pick up but it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey! This is Alice, I'm probably busy at the moment or maybe I'm just screening my calls but you'll never know" I heard her musical laugh before I heard the beep.

"Hey Alice! This is Bella, I get two months off next week, I'm coming home to Forks, will you be there? I know you're a big fashion designer and all and you don't have time for us little people, but I would like to see you there. Don't forget Rose!" I giggled at the end. Alice will travel the world and back for us if she needed to. That girl was so humble and grounded even though she is the hottest designer right now.

Rosalie is modelling for her. So the two work together and live together. Jasper is a professor at a university, he teaches History, really, no surprise there. And Emmett? He's a big shot football player now. We really made a name for ourselves. We have changed so much and we haven't seen each other for four years. I can't wait to come home to Forks.

My last week flew by, it was chaos, people everywhere, and the press were there too, asking questions about the show and our personal lives as well. It was overwhelming; I couldn't wait to get away from it, even for a while. So now, as I am relaxing in the plane, I was excited to see Charlie, I was excited to visit Esme and Carlisle. I had a show in Seattle a month from now; it was just for one night. I'm giving everyone tickets so they can see me in my element. I know that they're proud of me. I'm proud of everyone, we made it, we were happy. Well, as happy as I can be.

Charlie had no idea how I got casted, I told him that I will tell him and the gang when I go back to Forks.

***

I was standing in the middle of the airport, taking everything in, it felt good to be home, well, almost since we were still in Seattle. Then I heard a familiar shriek.

"BELLAAAAA!!!" Alice's melodic voice screamed out to me.

I dropped my bags and ran to her. I missed my best friend so much! I enveloped her into a bear hug until she said that she needed to breathe.

"Oh my gosh. Bella! You changed so much! Look at you. How is it possible that you got even more beautiful? I bet you've been breaking hearts in LA." Alice teased.

"Yeah right Al. Stop it. You're the one that's glowing. Did Jasper propose to you already?" I asked.

"No, not yet. But I have a feeling it will be soon" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay then, let's go. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will be flying in tomorrow. Emmett stayed behind with Rose because she has this modelling gig she can't get out of. And Jasper's last day is today. He's taking a leave for two months for us!" She beamed.

"Right, let's get going then pixie" I teased.

It felt like home. Everything here was right. No one was bothering us too much to. It was nice to get away from everything. But I can't help but feel a little anxious, Edward might be here. I mean, I still love him with every ounce of my heart. Sure I've dated but I can't seem to feel that my soul mate is Edward. I'm pretty sure he's the one. But I also can't help the fact that I am a bit mad at him for what he did. Whatever. I don't want to think about it. Whatever happens, happens.

We drove to Charlie's place, knowing he won't be home since he thought that we would be arriving tomorrow. I wanted to surprise him. As soon as we got to the house, we called someone from the car rental company to take the car, since we have our own cars here. We cleaned up the house and prepared dinner. As it was nearing 7, Alice and I casually sat on the couch and watched tv, and we left the door unlocked and the lights turned off just so we could mess with Charlie.

At 7pm sharp. We heard Charlie's cruiser. Alice and I looked at each other. We were excited to see Charlie. He opened the door and went straight to the kitchen. He didn't notice us, he came back to the living room and I saw that he was holding a beer bottle in his hand.

We stood up, waiting for him to see us and when he did, Alice and I yelled "SURPRISE!"

Charlie came running to us and hugged us so tight we can barely breathe.

"Oh my god Bells! It is you! Alice! What are you two doing here? Aren't you suppose to come in tomorrow? How's LA Bella? How's New York Alice? Are you engaged yet? Are you dating someone Bells?" Charlie threw the questions all at once that we actually had to laugh. He was so happy to see us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again guys!  
Thank you for your reviews. Anyway, for those who are asking for an EPOV, I'm not sure if I could do it. Maybe an outtake? I know everyone's dying to know why he broke up with Bella buuut. I really can't do an EPOV. But I will try to make an outtake for my lovely readers.**

**As usual, don't forget to rate and review. And characters are not mine. It's SM's.**

**ENJOY!! :)**

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 7)**

"Okay, so to answer your questions Charlie. No, Jasper hasn't proposed. YET. But I feel that it will be soon. New York is lovely Charlie, I hope you can come visit us" Alice said.

"Fair enough, how about you Bells?" Charlie looked at me and Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can I answer your questions tomorrow? That way I won't have to repeat myself because I haven't really been in touch with anyone for a year" I mumbled.

It's true, I haven't been in touch with anyone for a year. Right after we graduated from college, I got a part in Spring Awakening. We did a tour for it, and that's how I got discovered and got casted into this new musical comedy. And I have a big surprise for them, I got the role of Eponine in Les Miserable. It's a one time show in Seattle and I got them tickets, if people respond positively to the show then we will do a tour, but for now it's only for one night. I'll announce the whole thing tomorrow.

I saw Carlisle and Esme when we toured in Chicago, I was surprised to see them in the audience. I guess they were more surprised to see me on stage, singing, dancing and acting. No one really expected me to be an actress since I was painfully shy and clumsy. But hey, things change.

We spent the night talking about Charlie and Alice. Charlie seemed like he was hiding something but we didn't really bother him, we'll get it out of him soon. Besides, I need to figure out how to surprise them that I got the role I badly wanted.

Around midnight, Alice and Charlie went to bed while I called Jacob, my ever gay hair stylist. He is the best.

"Jake?" I said when he answered.

"Yeah? Why? You expecting it was gonna be the tooth fairy hon?" Jacob joked.

"You mean I got the wrong number?! OH MY. That sucks." I laughed.

"Alrighty, so, how you doin' sistah?"

The way he spoke wanted to make me laugh, it was funny. Really. I mean, you should hear him talk. Remember Nanny Fran? Something like that.

"I'm great! How about you?" I asked him

"Belly! I saw this super hot guy at the bar last night! He seemed to be into me. Beat that sissy" He gushed

"Okay, at least one of us is getting a little something something" I joked.

"Honey, if anything, you're the one who needs a little something something. It's been so long. I can hook you up, I do your hair for crying out loud. People worship my creations" He bragged.

It was true, people would kill to have him as their stylist. Lucky me, we were friends in college. All four of us, Alice, Rose, Him and Me. He was an honorary Swan, just like the rest of the gang.

"Really, I'm not into dating right now. Have you seen some of the fansites for the new show? People think I'm hooking up with Matt" I rolled my eyes at this.

Sure he's hot and a real gentleman but I wasn't feeling it.

"Only problem is you ain't feeling Mattie the hottie" he snorted.

I laughed "No. I quote, unquote, ain't feeling Mattie the hottie. Hey Jake"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me, Jane?"

"Fine, Jane, I gotta go, I'm picking up some of my friends at the airport. Talk to you soon."

"Ok, whatever Miss Swan. Bye, goodnight girlie" He said.

"Bye Jane, goodnight" I hung up.

I was about to call Dianna, but I saw the time and decided to call her tomorrow instead. We all needed a break, who knows how people will react to the show. It's either gonna bomb or be super successful.

If it became successful, our lives will be changed forever,

_Next day_

I was left in the house. Charlie and Alice picked them up. They left me behind so that I can cook while they pick the others up, kinda like hitting two birds with one stone. I made some lasagna, roasted chicken and salad and we had wine and beer so no problems for drinks. I started to set the table and then I realized that I haven't got a clue on how I would break the news today. Oh my, oh my. This is bad. Ugh. I guess I'll just wing it then. Stupid surprise.

I heard the timer go off for the chicken and got it out of the oven to let it cool when I heard Emmett's loud voice.

"BELLY!!!!!" Emmett boomed.

I was so surprised that I almost dropped the chicken.

"Sheesh Em, you're gonna give Bella a heart attack" Rosalie said and she went to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you and your cooking Bells!" Rosalie laughed.

"I missed you too Rose!" I said.

"Hey Jazzy!" I gave him a hug.

"Hey Bella. Still won't give up that Jazzy thing huh?" he laughed.

"Nope. Still won't." I winked at him and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

My family was complete now. I've never been happier. I would sneak a peek at them from time to time while they were at the living room catching up with Charlie. Everybody looks so happy. I wish I didn't have to go back but then again, I want a career and my choice unfortunately had me away from home most of the time. I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too. As I finished dinner I called them to the table.

"Dinner time!" I exclaimed.

"Smells good Bells" Charlie said and he sat down and everyone did the same.

"Soooo" Alice started while we were eating.

"What?" I asked.

"What have you been up to in LA?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh" I fell quiet. I had no idea how to tell them.

"I believe we have a lot of catching up to do with you Bells" Jasper said.

"Yeah, uhm. Since I'm done eating, you guys eat and I talk" I suggested

I received a grunt from Charlie and everyone nodded.

"Well, you all know I got a role at Spring Awakening right after graduation. Uhm, I got discovered by an agent in Chicago, he wanted me to do this audition for a musical comedy series in LA and I went there and auditioned, got the female lead." I said but they all knew that.

"Uh-huh, we know that already" Emmett said with his mouthful.

"And we're doing Les Miserable in Seattle next month and I got the role of Eponine" I squeaked at the end.

Everyone got wide eyed. Alice got up from her seat and started jumping up and down and went to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god! Bella!!! That is amazing" She screamed.

Good thing the others were more calm than Alice but still very excited.

"I got you guys tickets" I mumbled. I was embarrassed now, I didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"Congrats Bella. I'm proud of you" Charlie said as he hugged me.

"Thanks dad"

They were very happy for me and I couldn't wait for them to see me up on stage. I mean, everybody already saw Emmett play, we all saw Rosalie model, Alice well, we've seen her works and we know Jasper is a great professor. Nobody has really seen me on stage. Except Esme and Carlisle. This was all very exciting. It's a good thing we're done with rehearsals. We just rehearse again a week before the play to refresh everything.

_Day before show_

I am dead tired from rehearsals but it was well worth it, I'm staying in a hotel for the mean time so that I don't waste time from the drive, my dad and the gang dropped by on my off day so we can just relax and I gave them their tickets. They could all see I was so tired and they left me.

As I was about to drift off to dreamland someone knocked on my door. I was surprised when I opened it; it was Lea, our director.

"Hi Bella. I hope you don't mind me barging in like this but I need to talk to you" she said apologetically.

"I don't mind, what is it about?" I asked.

"Well, you know that you're an amazing actress and singer right?" she asked

"Uhm, thank you" I blushed.

"But when you sing On My Own, you sort of blank out. There's no emotion showing. I can see that you're preventing yourself from connecting with the song. But I need you to connect with the song tomorrow okay? It would be an even more amazing performance if the audience feels what Eponine is feeling" She said

"Okay, thanks Lea" I told her.

After she got out. I sighed. Damn, I love Eponine but this song is hard to sing. Emotionally speaking. I will not let her down though, I will not let our show get ruined because of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please feel free to strangle me. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm having a writer's block, with all the school work and thesis and defense coming up. I'm also busy. Really sorry about the long wait.  
This is short, the song only makes it long, it would help if you listen to the song and feel it, I mean really feel it, every time I listen to it, I get tears in my eyes. So yeah.**

**Please Review and Rate!**

**SM owns the character. I own nothing. **

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 8)**

Today is show day. To say that I am nervous would be an understatement; I was pacing around my room trying to calm myself. This is no different from other shows. I get to play Eponine, I get to show my family what I love to do most. Get a grip Bella! I told myself. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" the voice was familiar but I can't seem to remember who it was.

"Uhm, yes? Who is this?" I asked.

Just then he hung up. That was weird. I got out of my room and went to the theatre to get ready. When I got there, there were flowers on my dressing room. I got the card and saw that it was from Charlie. It made me smile.

I was warming up my vocals when we heard our director say that it's show time. We were doing great on the show and I saw my family smiling up at me and looking very proud.

And then it was time to do On My Own.

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, nowhere to go to  
Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is here  
And I can make believe he's here_

_Sometime I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

_In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know, it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us_

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life, I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
A world is full of happiness that I have never known_

_I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own_

At the end of the song, I had tears in my eyes and I was fighting the urge not to cry. No one in the audience moved. I thought that I did an awful performance. After the show was over our director, Lea, came up to me.

"That was a great performance Bella! Wait, great doesn't even begin to cover it. I got goose bumps!" She said as hugged me.

"Wow" I blushed. "Thank you. That means a lot to me"

I was flattered and sad at the same time. Flattered that they loved the performance but sad because they have no idea how much the song affects me. Surely it fits me and Edward. For the past two years I've been pretending he's with me, pretending that we're going to bed together and that he's hugging me. I imagine what it would be like to wake up in the morning, prepare breakfast and then him come out of our bedroom and kiss me good morning. I sighed, it was only a dream. A dream that would never come true since he's off somewhere with who knows who.

I removed my makeup and changed into a dress since my family and I would be off celebrating the success of the show. I walked to my car and texted them to meet me there.

I placed my bag down while I fished for my keys in my purse. When I turned around to grab my bags and place it in the trunk of my car, a bouquet of tulips, lilies and freesias were in front of me.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice sang.

I grabbed the flowers and hugged her. "Thanks Ali cat. Where's everybody else?"

"They're already on their way to Carlisle's we're having the celebratory dinner there. And I am to keep you company" She grinned.

"Okay then, let's go"

On our way to the Cullens, Alice wouldn't stop complimenting me, thus making me blush, she went on and on about how much she loved the play and that I played Eponine and that it suited me well. I just mumbled a thanks and blushed furiously the whole time.

By the time we got to the Cullens, everybody's car was already there and a silver Volvo. I groaned internally, that's why Alice came with me, to make sure I wouldn't drive away. I hid my annoyance. Hey, I'm an actress, my lying skills have improved. Alice dragged me into the house.

"Hello! Our star is here" Alice announced. And everyone welcomed us and congratulated me yet again.

I huffed. "Seriously Alice. I'm hardly a star"

"Hush dear, you may not be a big star now, but you're getting there" Esme said.

"Dinner's ready. We should all eat now" Carlisle said.

I noticed that someone was missing and no one bothered to mention him. I was thankful for that, I don't think I'm still ready for that.

We went into the dining room and the first thing I saw was chestnut colored hair.

"JAKEEEE!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"BELLA! How many times do I have to tell you that it's - "

"Jane!" I cut him off and laughed.

"Much better" he said as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad flew him in from LA" Rosalie said.

"Thanks dad" I said so full of sincerity.

Charlie just mumbled a thanks and told us to eat dinner.

Dinner was great. Everybody got to catch up with one another. It seemed like no time has passed, we continued where we left off. It was also amazing to see how much love was radiating off from one another. This family was full of love and I wouldn't give it up for the world. I was willing to give up my career if it means being here. My career really didn't allow me much time off, I would be spending time at the set location, I would have no privacy, people will dig up dirt about me, although I doubt that they'll find any, so they'll settle for making things up. I guess it is too soon to decide about anything, besides, the show hasn't even aired yet. I'll give it a month or two after the show airs and then I'll decide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys *smiles sheepishly* you probably want to strangle me for taking so long. But I've been really busy with school. Thesis, defense and what not, not mention, finals is coming up within the next week. So please, after the end of March, chapters will come out much quicker, probably even daily? But please understand for now, I hope I didn't lose some readers. I've been stalling Edward and Bella's meeting. It'll probably happen on the next chapter. Just before they leave Forks.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Characters are not mine, if they were I'd be dating Edward and Bella will be out of the picture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV (Chapter 9)**

After we got home from dinner, everybody went straight to their rooms to sleep. I couldn't sleep, I was still wondering who called me before the show. The voice was familiar, it sounded different, like it had just cried or it was really tired. I sighed, I wouldn't be able to figure it out anyway.

I went to my laptop and went on to see the fansites dedicated to our show, I saw that they had a news update regarding my performance in Seattle.

"_Isabella Swan, the lead female actress in the hottest musical comedy, gave a jaw dropping performance of Eponine earlier today. The actress gave a powerful and very emotional rendition of On My Own, leaving the audience in awe and speechless. It seemed like Miss Isabella was singing from the heart and on her own experience. Was she? We'll find out soon as we get an interview"_

I was shocked. Was it that obvious that I was singing for Edward? UGH. I guess I can't do anything about it, the show would start airing tomorrow. I was on my last month here in Forks, in 3 weeks I have to go back to LA and we'll start filming for the second season. I hated thinking about it. Everyone else is staying here. Jasper got a job as a history teacher in Forks high, Alice is setting up a shop in Port Angeles, Rosalie can model from here and she can fly out anytime with Emmett so it didn't bother her, Emmett would follow Rose anywhere she goes. And I, I have nothing here, except Charlie. I have to leave for myself. I need a career. I'm gonna have to tell them I'm leaving soon. But tonight I will rest, I admit, I got exhausted from the show and the dinner after.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was lulled into a deep slumber. I was only woken up the next day by the smell of pancakes. It smelled heavenly, then I remembered, no one here, except me, can cook. I quickly got out of bed, threw on a robe to cover up my night gown. I was surprised to see Esme in our kitchen.

"Esme?" I asked, still not believing my eyes

"Good morning dear" she answered while she flipped pancakes.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here but it's so early" I said

"Bella, don't complain, you know my mom makes the best blueberry pancakes in the world" Emmett beamed

Its true, I loved Esme's blueberry pancakes, they were absolutely to die for. Emmett and Esme were here, did they plan something?

"Bella" Alice and Rose sang.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we know you're leaving in 3 weeks so we HAVE to shop" Rose said.

"Good luck persuading her" Jasper snickered.

Alice hit him in the arm.

"Ow! What the? Alicat." Jasper pouted

"Never doubt my persuasion abilities" Alice said.

"Fine! I'll go! I take it Esme is coming with us?" I said, not really in the mood to put up a fight.

"Yes, we'll go the spa after we shop" Esme said.

Yes! I get to relax after being dragged into stores. I assumed we were going to Seattle or somewhere to shop, I don't really care. I don't shop in LA. I just get free clothes and when I do shop, I do it online, I don't have the energy to walk around the mall or the stores, try on the outfits and see if I like them. I'm too lazy for that, but since I'm leaving, might as well shop with them.

After breakfast, we all got ready and Charlie said that they will be fishing. I laughed, Jake, Emmett and Jasper? Fishing? Ha! That'll be hilarious.

We all dressed casually, I opted to wear a dress and flats since it's a sunny day and I figured that they would want me to try on a lot of clothes, from lingerie to dresses. I sighed. They get to play Bella Barbie again.

Of course, as soon as we got into the car, Alice sped off to the mall. We went in and out of stores shopping for a lot of things. I groaned when they made me try on stuff I would never even think of wearing, I begged with Alice to let me shop for what I want, not what they want. We made a compromise, buying only what Alice approved of and what I liked. In the end I got five bags with a lot in it. But I had my favourites. The first one was a leopard print corset and matching underwear, the second one was a black and pink underwear set that was simple yet sexy. Yes, I am aware that the first two are undergarments, if I feel confident in what I am wearing underneath, and then I'm good with what I am wearing, even if it is a trash bag.

6 hours later, we went to the spa. I specifically asked if they could focus on my shoulders and lower back since that hurt the most from walking around and carrying heavy shopping bags. I immediately fell into slumber as soon as the masseuse started working on my massage. It was heaven, I just hoped they felt the same too. After the massage, I was ushered into a Jacuzzi and I was surprised to see the girls there.

"Had fun Bella?" Rosalie asked while sipping her champagne.

I got in and answered "I've never felt better"

"Sweetie, what time does you flight leave? We want to see if we can have a going away dinner for you or lunch maybe" Esme said

"Yeah, that would be nice to do for you Bells since we don't know when we'll see you again" Alice piped in.

"Uhm, I'm not yet sure, I haven't really checked my ticket but I'm pretty sure it's late at night, I'm assuming Jake, er, Jane is leaving with me?" I said unsure.

"He, uhm, she is" Rose giggled.

"Okay then" Just then, I felt my stomach sort of flipping around in my tummy. I felt my face go white. I wanted to throw up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked and immediately touched my forehead.

"Nope" I said getting up and heading straight to the toilet. I threw up all the contents of my stomach.

"Jeez. What happened? It's a good thing you didn't fall, it's slippery here" Alice said.

"I'm alive. I think it must be something we ate for lunch" I said.

As I turned around to join them again, I slipped and hit my head on the toilet. The last thing I heard were their panicked voices calling out my name.

***

I slowly stirred and gained consciousness, I was aware of someone arguing, I kept my eyes shut.

"Do you think it's a good thing that you're here?" it sounded like Alice and she was obviously irritated with whoever was there.

"Why? She's my friend too Alice" I froze. That voice, he was the one who called me. It was Edward, why else would Alice be annoyed. She hated his guts. I'll pretend to still be unconscious, I might hear something good. But what he said made me want to lash out at him and snap at him. Friend my ass. Friends keep in touch, they don't lie to one another. Some kind of friend he is.

"Friend my ass!" Alice growled. "You have some nerve showing up here and checking up on her when you walked out of her life four years ago!"

I mentally gave her a cheer. Way to go Alice!

"In case you forgot, this is my house. I am allowed to see whoever I wish to see in my house" he said coldly.

"Why you – " Alice was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"I believe this is our house. Not yours Edward, your father and I own this house and if I tell you to leave the room, you will. I don't want to upset Bella and you haven't been a friend to Bella in a long time. I'm sorry son but I am only speaking the truth" Esme said with so much authority.

"Fine" Edward huffed.

I counted up to 30 before I opened my eyes. I was in Carlisle and Esme's guest room.

"Belly are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Uhm, why are you blonde? Why is your hair cut so short? Why do you have boobs?!" I asked so surprised.

Everyone in the room laughed. Jake just smacked me in the head.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Oops" he snickered.

"This, my dear Belly is a makeover, I have boobs because I got the fake silicon boobs one slips on their bra. It's a wonder. Besides, you know I wouldn't want to go under the knife. And also it is a reminder that I am Jane, not Jake!"

"Fine JANE!" I empashized his er, her name.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You slipped and hit your head on the toilet" Rosalie answered.

"Oh yeah. I remember now" I got up to get a drink of water but then I felt the urge to throw up again.

"Throwing up again" Alice asked.

I nodded and she quickly handed me a trash bag. I threw up again. Ugh, I hate feeling sick. I'm pretty sure this is the stomach flu. I must have eaten something that made my stomach upset.

After I threw up, everyone was quiet. It was deafening, I knew they were thinking about Edward, hell, he showed up all of a sudden. I was getting uncomfortable, the tension in the room was palpable.

"Belly, our flight leaves on Friday, it's at 11pm, I think we still have 2 weeks here, not including this week" Jane said, breaking the silence.

I only nodded, I really wanted to ask them what the hell was wrong and see if they would tell me.

"Bella" Alice started. I looked at her and I sat up, I prepared myself for whatever news she tells me.

"Edward came by" she continued "he wanted to see how you were doing, I don't know how he found out that you slipped, he stays in his room when you're here, he's also here to visit Carlisle and Esme"

"Oh" that was all I managed to say. Is it really a coincidence that he happened to be here when we were also here. Maybe it's fate? You know how people who are meant to be always find their way to each other no matter what. I shook those thoughts out of my head. It's just mere coincidence.

"I'm sorry if the news upsets you sweetie. I had no idea he was coming home the same time as you guys" Esme apologized.

"I'm not upset" I told her with a smile. "I guess I was just wondering why he came by to see me. I mean, we haven't been friends since well, since, you know" I said.

Just then, the boys barged in.

"BELLY!!" Emmett sounded so worried.

"I'm fine ya big baby!" I laughed at him.

Carlisle was in doctor mode. He knew I hit my head.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"There's a dull ache but I should be fine"

"Okay, take some Tylenol for that and Alice, I want you to wake Bella every 2 hours to make sure she doesn't have a concussion" He ordered.

Alice mock saluted and said "Ye sir!"

I giggled along with everyone else. It was good that Charlie wasn't overreacting this time, although we can all see the concern in his eyes. I looked at him and smiled, reassuring him that I was really okay.

**  
**

* * *

**Hey again my lovely readers. So I have a favor to ask, can you help me by giving me some ideas for this story? you can do it through the reviews or pm me. I appreciate every single one of your reviews, although I may not reply to all of it, know that I read them and appreciate your honesty.**

**Be back soon :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 you guys. Sorry it took so long but bear with me. This is the last week of classes so I'm all yours after this week.  
Anyway, I have a proposition? Some of you have been asking for an EPOV. I might do one if we reach at least 20 reviews for this chapter, or an additional 20 reviews for this story.  
So whaddya think?**

**As usual, clothes are on my profile and I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV (Chapter 10)**

The following morning, I was feeling better, I was doing great physically, emotionally? It was another thing. I don't know why but my emotions have been all over the place since Edward came back in the picture. Don't get me wrong, I still love him, always have, always will but it's not as strong. Alice and Jasper can bite his head off for hurting me so bad, Emmett and Rose however, are friends with him. I don't hold it against them. I don't want any tension or conflict in our group. WE all used to be great together. But I know, Alice and Jasper miss him too, even if he did hurt me. We were all friends first before this happened. Can I be friends with Edward? So that we could all hang out like we used to? I find it hard to be around him. Not knowing the real reason why he broke up with me. I'm pretty sure I won't get any answers as to why he really broke up with me, but a girl can dream right?

I got out of bed and prepared a huge breakfast for everyone, I even called Emmett to come over since he's the only one who isn't staying with us. I wanted to live with these guys so bad. I knew they were planning on moving in together. It was cute, all 5 of us in one house. Oh the chaos it ensues.

Everyone started coming into the kitchen as soon as I called Emmett. Alice was the first one to enter and what she said surprised me.

"Emmett's turning 23 today!" she said as she clapped her hands.

I stood there. Dumbfounded. How could I forget my best friend's birthday? Stupid Bella.

"You forgot didn't you?" Alice asked.

I nodded. Still not comprehending the fact that I forgot his birthday

"Don't worry. I have everything planned out. You cook dinner" I started to protest but she cut me off. "Relax Bella, you still have time to do some grocery shopping. It's still early. After dinner, we go to a club in Port Angeles, they have a new one there" Alice said, clearly proud of herself.

"But I don't have a gift" I whined.

"Oh but you do dear Belly." Alice smiled with that evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm scared" I gulped and she laughed at me.

"Silly girl, your gift is the dinner you're cooking for the 10 of us" she said.

"10 people for dinner?" I was confused. I started counting who was gonna be there. There were only 9 of us.

"Who's the other one?" I asked.

"Edward" Rosalie said as she grabbed a plate and started putting food in it.

I choked. "He's coming over here?"

"Yeah, he is his brother and he's joining us at the club too"

I groaned. I just have to suck it up and deal with it. It is Emmett's birthday after all.

"Fine" I huffed. "I'm going to the grocery store to shop for things for dinner"

"Bye Belly" Rose snickered.

I drove to the grocery store. I figured I'd make some of his favourite dishes and I'll bake apple pie and cake for dessert. It's gonna be a long day. I quickly made my way through the grocery store and went to the checkout counter to pay. What happened next surprised me, a girl, probably 16 suddenly came up to me.

"Oh my GOD! You're Isabella Swan! You are so awesome in your show!! Please take a picture with me and please give me an autograph" she reminded me of Alice. I noticed the girl from the counter was already placing my grocery in the bags.

"Sure" I smiled as she took the picture. I was a little bit overwhelmed, I didn't expect anyone to recognize me. This was so surreal.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"No problem. You remind me so much of my friend. Well I have to go, bye. Have a nice day" I told her as I walked to my car.

I drove back to our house. Of course, me, being me, I tripped as soon as I got out of my car.

"Great" I muttered under my breath.

I got up and grabbed the groceries to get started on Emmett's dinner, although I was well aware of the fact that it was only a little over 10 minutes past 12. I wanted to get an early start, especially on the desserts. As I was working on the apple pie I noticed that the house was quiet. It was just then that I saw the message they pinned on the fridge.

"B, be back later. Keeping Em busy, Alice will be back by 3 to get the house and you ready. We'll come by around 7. See you later. – Jane"

I laughed. Of course Alice missed playing Bella Barbie so it's bound to happen sometime soon. I finished the apple pie and started making red velvet cake. I knew it was Em's favourite. Well, everything is his favourite.

At around 2, someone came knocking at the door, I wondered who will be coming over here at this time unannounced? Everything was almost done for the dinner; I just have to decorate the cake, I guess I could answer the door. I checked my reflection in the mirror on the foyer just to make sure I looked presentable. What I saw when I opened the door was a surprise.

"Hi Bella" Edward's velvet voice greeted me.

I wanted to slam the door shut on his face and tell him to never see me again. The nerve of this guy.

"Yeah?" I'll try not to talk too much, keep up with the you're annoying facade I have going.

"Uhm, well, I just came over here to see if it was fine with you that I come to dinner later" He asked, unsure of himself.

I wondered if I should be mean or nice, it is Emmett's birthday. I could act like I didn't care.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, it's not my birthday" I shrugged.

"Thanks" he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Whatever" I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I have to go, I'm preparing stuff for dinner" I said.

"Wait, I just wanted to apologize" He said, looking me straight in the eye.

I was dumbfounded. He's apologizing for what?

"What?!" I asked him, surprised.

"For breaking your heart four years ago." There was a hint of regret in his voice.

"Doesn't matter." I told him.

"I'm also sorry for taking four years to apologize"

I could cry right now, this boy, the one boy who I would run the depths of hell for and back was apologizing, four years too late. And for some reason, my heart broke. I guess I deluded myself into thinking that it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Yeah, anyway, I really have to go. I'll see you later" I said and shut the door.

As soon as I closed the door, I collapsed, I clutched my heart, the pain in my chest was too much, that was it? I'm sorry for breaking your heart? No other explanation as to why you did it? I cried, for the girl who should have received that apology four years ago, for the girl who still loves him up to now. I don't know why it still hurts, I've told myself time and time again that it doesn't matter. Maybe we're not meant for each other. But why does my heart ache for him? The electricity between us was still there. If he wants to come back, I want to know why he left me in the first place. I want to know his goddamn reason for leaving me. Because his excuses weren't true and deep in my heart I know it. I know he's hiding something from me but I don't understand why.

I stood up and dried my tears, Alice was running late. It was already 3, I went to my room and took a shower, letting the warm water relax my muscle and wash my worries away. As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I was greeted by Alice who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"H-hi Al" I stuttered, the look she had scared me.

"Belly! Sit now!" she ordered.

I did as she told me to do, and I closed my eyes and she worked on my hair and make up, two hours later she told me to get dressed and prepare the food, she told me she was done decorating the house. I nodded, of course Alice, being Alice, already had things done exactly the way she wanted it.

"Wow" I murmured "It's beautiful"

She has managed to transform our dining area into a sort of wonderland. There were twinkle lights everywhere, mad hatter hats, tea cups and what not.

"You like?" Alice asked, grinning.

"I love it Alice" I said

"Well, go on, get the food ready. They'll be here soon" she said as she ushered me into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at her. Typical Alice. As I was preparing the final touches of the dish, I heard the door bell. I guess it's showtime.

* * *

**Review and rate guys :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please feel free to shoot me. I am so sorry that I only updated now. I hope that I didn't lose my readers. I promise this story will go on. I just enjoyed relaxing way too much. To make it up to you guys, I will be making an EPOV soon. I don't know what chapter yet, so you'll have to wait and see.**

**On another note, please feel free to give me ideas as to where this story should go. I would like Bella to date Matt, what do you guys think about that? Of course, it will be ExB but don't expect Bella to run to him after leaving her with no proper explanation. Soooo. Give me your feedback. They make me happy. I will try to post chapter 12 later today :D**

**BTW, I don't know if I will continue posting their outfits so tell me what you think about that ;)**

**Happy reading!**

**SM owns em. I toy with them though.**

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 11)**

I went downstairs and straightened my dress. I opened the door and saw the Cullens there. I stood there, a little stunned because Edward was the one in front and he was smiling. Alice cleared her throat and it brought me out of my daze.

"Hi guys, come on in" I said with a smile.

Greetings were exchanged, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme hugged me. I just nodded at Edward.

Alice was jumping up and down, saying that we will all watch my show first before having dinner and that the others will be back soon. Where they went, I had no idea. I never really wanted to question Alice.

"Bells?" I heard my dad's voice coming from the foyer.

"In here dad. The Cullens are here too" I replied. And then I remembered that Edward was here. I wonde rhow my dad would react to that.

Another round of greetings happened again. There were a lot people here today and everyone was asking how the other was doing or what they have been up to. I noticed my dad eyeing Edward while talking to the others. I guess he still doesn't like him.

Alice turned the television on and sushed everyone. The opening credits for our show just started. Cue me blushing and hiding my face.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the show, Emmett was howling with laughter because this was the episode I got a makeover in order to seduce my co-star, Matt. I looked like Sandy from Grease in a weird cat suit. Alice looked horrified.

"Too slutty." She wailed.

After an hour of torture, the show was over.

"Okay, dinner time!" I said and ran to the kitchen. I heard everyone's laughs. I was blushing furiously, I felt the heat in my cheeks. I heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked up and saw Jane.

"Hey Jelly Belly" She smiled.

"Hey Jane. Wanna help me bring these out?" I gestured to the food I made.

"Sure sweetie but I wanna talk to you first" She stood in front of me and took my face in her hands. "Are you okay with HIM being here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't have to be his friend. I just have to be civil" I answered.

"Okay, but if it gets to be too much, you can always call your lovely hair stylist" She sang.

We took the food out to the dining table and said a few birthday messages for Emmett and somehow, it also turned out to be a celebration for the success of my show too. I smiled to myself, this is how I want things to be. This is family, this is home. LA is not home, its just work, I do have friends there but nothing beats Forks Washington.

After dinner, I went back to the kitchen to get the desserts and cake for Emmett. I asked Alice to turn off the lights in the kitchen so that the sparklers in the cake will the be only source of light.

"Happy birthday Emmett" I said as I went back to the dining room.

Emmetts eyes almost bugged out of his head and he grinned so wide "BELLY! Is that my favorite?" He asked.

"Yup, only the best for my brother bear" I said.

He started jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas, everyone laughed at him. I saw Edward from the corner of my eye. I didn't know if he was enjoying himself since the only people talking to him are his parents and Em and Rose. I sighed, I might as well talk to him, I really didn't want anyone to feel left out. Especially Emmett's own brother. I'll talk to him at the club, better there than here where everyone can hear what we'll talk about, besides, I need liquid courage.

Everyone ate the cake and afterwards, Carlisle and Esme said they were going to go home and that Charlie was going to rest.

"Okay guys, that's our cue to go to the club" Alice clapped her hands.

"Who's the designated driver?" Rosalie asked.

"No one" Alice answered.

"Seriously? We're gonna get smashed, since it's Emmett's birthday" I said with a laugh.

"Dear Isabella, you really think I didn't plan this? You know me, I have everything planned. I have a limo waiting for us outside to take us to the club and back home. I already have reserved a vip room in the club so no need to worry about anything. So let's go" and she ushered everyone outside.

True to her word there was a limo waiting outside for us and we headed to the club in Port Angeles.

Everyone was laughing and talking in the limo, even Edward, I on the other hand, was staring into nothingness. I somehow miss this. The times when we would always go on road trips and just have fun with each other. What happened to us?

I was brought out of my daze when Rose said that we were already at the club.

We went to our private room and I sat next to Edward, to which Alice just gave me a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged.

I saw a blonde girl approaching us, maybe it's our waitress.

"Hi! I'm Lauren and I'll be your waitress this evening" A girl, probably older than us, said all this, while eyeing the boys. It looked like she was undressing them with her eyes but the boys didn't notice her.

"Yes, sweetie, if you're done drooling over our men, you can take our order" Jane batted her eyelashes at Lauren.

I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Okay then, what would you like?" she was taken aback and quickly acted like what Jane said didn't faze her.

"I'll have a martini" Jane said.

"A southern screw for me" Alice piped in.

"Zombie" Rosalie said

"Frozen margarita please" I said.

"3 coronas please" Edward said, not looking at the waitress

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders"

We all sat there. It was beginning to be awkward. Thank God for Jane.

"I thought you guys would've gotten pregnant with the way that girl was staring at you guys!"

Everyone burst out laughing. And I mean everyone, it was just like good old times. A little later she came back with our drinks.

"Can you bring us some shots of tequila?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head and walked away.

"Okay guys. This is possibly the best birthday ever!" Emmett said. Excitement lacing his voice.

"BUT. It will be better if Bella here got smashed!" He laughed after saying that.

"As if. Bella will never get smashed. Drunk yes, smashed? Never" Alice laughed too.

"You never told them?" Jane screamed at me.

Oops, I was in trouble.

"Told us what?" Rosalie aked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

Edward eyed me and I just shrugged.

"Bella, either you tell them or I'm telling them." Jane threatened.

And I quickly made up my mind that I was gonna be the one to tell them because Jane exaggerates waaay too much.

"Fine! But you owe me!" I glared at her.

I took a deep breath and prayed to God that I don't blush.

"Okay, so, Jane why don't you tell them so I can hide behind you?" I said, my courage fading.

"BELLY!" I pouted and gave my best puss in boots pout.

"Okay," she continued. "It was just a week before our last week of shooting. We all went out. The cast and the production team. We all had dinner at the house they stay in. Now, we all know Bella can't hold her liquor that well" she snickered. "But she can definitely hold her liquor now. Anyway, Matt, her co-star, found Mr. Cuervo and limes. Next thing you know, the bottle is half empty, Bella is dancing in the middle of the room in her bikini, then she goes to the bath tub, practically naked, with the shower on and saying things like "stop making the room spin" "oh my, I'm gonna barf" It was so hilarious. The following morning, she is drunk. Not hungover but drunk"

I sighed. Thankful that she didn't mention me and Matt making out. But it was cut short because I heard her say

"Oh, and she made out with Matt! Her co-star! I swear, that boy has got it bad for her" Jane laughed.

I groaned "Enough laughing at my expense. I want to go dance, wanna come with?" The girls nodded and the boys said they'll join us later.

We all made our way to the dance floor and started dancing. The training we had to go through in broadway and the show definitely paid off. I was having fun dancing with my girls. I never expected that I'll enjoy this, because most of the time I'd rather be at home and read. Or study my script.

The song changed for the third time and I noticed the boys dancing with us but Edward was nowhere in sight.

I stopped dancing and looked for him. I saw him in our room, all alone. I sighed, I might as well keep him company. I looked at him and waited for him to catch my gaze, I motioned for him to wait for me and I made my way to the bar to order a drink. After I ordered my drink, I was about to go back to our room when a guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my wrists. He reeked of alcohol.

"Hey! OW! You're hurting me!" I yelled at him, which seemed to be useless because it was so loud. No one would hear me and no one would notice this. I just hoped Edward kept his eyes on me when I motioned for him to wait for me.

"C'mere missy. You think you're so hot. Dancing around like that in that outfit. I've been watching you all night" he whispered into my ear.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

He backed me into a wall and tried to grab my face and kiss me.

"GET OFF ME IDIOT!" I yelled. If I could somehow kick him in the nuts. With the heels I have on, I'll be surprised if he can still have babies.

I was getting drained trying to restrain him and I am scared because I think I might be raped. I just kept praying that it wouldn't happen and that someone would notice him.

"Please just let me go" I whispered. Tears falling from my face out of fear.

I felt his grip loosen and I saw that someone tapped him and I heard Edward yell at the guy.

"You assole! You do not treat a woman like that" he said as he punched him in the face.

I gasped. I was worried that Edward might get hurt. I ran to the bar and asked them to get the bouncer since a man harassed me and my friend was there holding the man down.

After everything was sorted out and the guy was kicked out, I breathed a sigh of relief. But I noticed Edward's lip was busted when we got back to our room.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Bella, I think I should be the one asking you that. You were the one who got harassed"

"I'm fine, but your lip is busted." I told him.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"Hold on. I'll be right back" I told him and I went to the bar to ask for an ice pack to place on Edward's lips.

"Here" I said as I handed him the ice pack.

"What's this?"

"For your lip" I said.

"Thanks Bella" he tried to smile but I saw him wince from the pain.

We sat in comfortable silence. Trying to recover from what had just happened.

"BELLA!" Alice ran to me.

"Slow down there pix!" I laughed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! I heard what happened, the bartender told us. We were so hurried to come back here but it was difficult since the place was packed. I can't believe we didn't notice! " Alice was speaking a thousand words a minute

"Alice I'm fine." I said looking at her. "As for you guys, you can stay. But I would like to go home and forget about what happened" I told everyone else.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Happy birthday Emmett, I'm sorry I have to go" I hugged him.

"It's fine, take the limo home and send it back to us okay?" he said.

"Will do." I was about to exit when Edward spoke up.

"I'll go with Bella. My lip's busted so I won't be having fun anyway" He said casually. And went out with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two updates! Woo-hoo! Please note that I have no idea when the next chapter will be. My mind is currently a blank right now, after finishing this chapter, I wanted to write the next chapter and continue to update in order to make it up to you guys BUT the brain ain't cooperating at the moment. Meh, sometimes I'll just go on and write and write and write and the ideas are endless and other times (like this) my mind is a blank. So please be patient and wait for the next chapter. I'll try to have another one by some time this week. Keyword being TRY.**

**SM owns 'em :D**

**READ away and enjoy!**

**PS. The next chapter MIGHT be EPOV.**

* * *

**BPOV (Chapter 12)**

The ride back home was quiet; we didn't talk to each other. We just sat there in comfortable silence. Oh, I haven't thanked him yet.

I looked at him and it seemed like he was thinking about something important so I didn't bother him. I'll thank him when we get home. SHOOT! They're spending the night at home! I forgot about it.

I groaned. I haven't made the guest rooms yet.

"Bella?" Edward called, worry coloring his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot something. I haven't made the guest rooms yet. I'll do it when we get back so it's not really a big deal" I shrugged.

"You want me to help?" he offered.

"No thanks. You've done enough already" I smiled at him. "Thank you, for saving me a while ago. That guy is a jerk."

"No problem Bells" he said.

When we got home, it was dark and I fumbled with my keys before I got to open the door. Edward gave instructions to the driver to go back to Port Angeles to pick up the rest of the group. I went inside and turned on the lights and I removed my heels. I heard Edward enter the house.

"Hey, make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna get the guest rooms ready. There's food in the fridge" I told him.

"Sure you don't want any help?" he offered again.

"I'm sure" I raced up the stairs. Oddly enough, it wasn't uncomfortable being around him. It was almost like the old times. Although we're both adults now and we're not together. I guess I can form a friendship with him now. O-kay. Maybe it's the alcohol talking but I think that we can indeed form a friendship.

I made my way to the linen closet to grab something for the guest room. It took me at least an hour to finish with the four rooms. I made my way downstairs and checked the locks; Charlie might have forgotten to lock some doors. After making sure all the doors were locked, I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I saw Edward there, sitting alone at the breakfast counter.

"Hey. You okay buddy?" I asked him as I went to the fridge.

I saw conflict in his eyes. I don't know why, but it was there.

"Something bothering you?" I asked again.

He shook his head no but he was still being awfully quiet.

"Guest room is ready so if you wanna rest already" I trailed off. It was hard to talk to someone who wasn't even responding.

"Thank you Bella." He said and it rang with sincerity.

"I should be the one thanking you" I teased.

"Still. Thank you for taking care of me. Of everyone else" I blushed. He meant every word he said.

"No problem" I shrugged.

"I'm going to bed now, Emmett sent a text a while ago, and he said they were on their way home. Good night Bella" he stood up to go upstairs.

"Sweet dreams Edward" I called out to him.

I stood in the kitchen alone. I wanted to do something. Hmm, I haven't baked in a long time. How about I make some mint chocolate chip cookies? I know everyone loves them and I would like be busy. I'm too wired up to sleep yet.

I was just about to pop the last batch of cookies in the oven when I heard the front door open. I didn't need to check who it was because in that instant I heard Jasper rush into the kitchen.

"Are those your mint chocolate chip cookies?" He asked, excited.

"Yup, these are the last batch. Go to bed, I'll wrap some up for you guys to take home tomorrow" I told him.

He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek "You're the best Bella"

"Hey, how are the girls?" I asked him.

"Drunk!" he laughed and went upstairs.

After the last batch of cookies was baked, I went to see if the front door was locked before crashing into my room.

I would have to get up early in order to make breakfast for everybody. I yawned, I was tired but I was happy. I was home.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep..

I woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon. I rubbed the sleep off of my eyes and wondered who would be up. I figured everyone else was still sleeping since they got home pretty late. Charlie can't cook to save his life. Jane can but she too got home late. I grabbed my robe from the hook at the back of my door and sleepily made my way downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward there, flipping pancakes and there was a cup of coffee beside him.

"Good morning" I said groggily and I sat on the breakfast counter.

"Morning. Coffee?" he asked.

"Nah, bad for me. I'll just have a glass of water" I told him.

Oh the joy of being a singer. I had to avoid dairy, caffeine and a whole lot of things.

"Pancakes?" he asked me again.

"Yes please. Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep" he simply answered.

"How's you lip?" I asked him.

"It'll get better" and he resumed cooking.

I guess he's still not in a talking mood. I realized that I left my phone upstairs. Work might be calling since I'm going back to work in a couple of weeks.

I got up and went back upstairs to grab my phone. Good thing no one's calling yet. I'm not yet that awake. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. It was so quiet; the only sounds to be heard are from the birds and the sounds from the kitchen. I felt so at peace with everything. Hopefully this isn't the calm before the storm. Yup, every time I'm happy or even remotely close to it, something bad happens and puts me right back into misery. I sighed, maybe it'll be different this time.

I went back to the kitchen and saw Alice and Rosalie there. By the looks of it, they were hung over. They were clutching their coffees and their heads were resting on the counter.

"Rough night?" I asked, a little too loud for someone hung over.

"Bella. Don't scream at me" Alice whispered.

"Yeah, it's too early to scream. By the way, make some more bacon Eddie" Rose said.

I stifled a giggle. They were funny when they're drunk or hung over. They were so delicate and I always tried to make it worse for them.

"Morning guys" Charlie entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

I went to him and kissed his cheeks. "Morning dad"

"How was your night?" he asked. "I take it you had fun" he said as he pointed to Rose and Alice's hung over state.

"Yeah, we did. Although Edward and I came home early"

"Why?" he raised one eyebrow.

"I wasn't feeling well" I lied.

"Oh, and you feel better now?"

"Yup"

Everyone ate in silence. The three boys were nowhere in sight. Jane sleeps fro about 12 hours when she's drunk. She's sleeping off the hangover. As for Emmett and Jasper. I have no idea where they are.

"BELLA!" Jane yelled from upstairs.

Everyone looked at me and I ran to her room.

"What?" I asked, panting.

"Matt called me, he said he wants to talk to you. Stupid boy, I don't know why he didn't call you. Call him!" she ordered.

"You know, you really are grumpy when you're hung over" I teased as I walked out of the room.

"Bitch!" she said and a pillow hit me on the head.

"Hey! No pillow fights! It's still early!" and I threw the pillow back to her.

I went to my room to shower and get dressed for the day. After I was done, I went to the garden and sat on the bench near the fountain. I dialled Matt's number and waited for him to pick up but I only got voice mail.

"Matt here, I'm busy at the moment or maybe I don't want to talk to you. Either way, you know what to do" I waited for the beep.

"Hey Matt, it's Bella. Jake told me you called him earlier and said that you wanted to talk to me. Call me back anytime, I won't be doing much today. See you soon!" I said and hung up my phone.

What was so important that he couldn't wait until we saw each other in a couple of weeks?

I suddenly remembered the cookies I was supposed to wrap. I stood up and went into the kitchen, everyone was gone, I peeked into the living room and I saw them there, watching a movie. I continued what I was doing and I started to prep for lunch. These people needed lots of comfort food. I know that's what they want to eat when they're hung over.


	13. Chapter 13

***Cue SQUEAAAL* **

**Here it is guys, EPOV!!! So please be nice, it's my first time writing from his POV but I have to admit, I enjoyed it, so there might be more EPOVs**

**Took me quite some time because inspiration is nowhere to be found and I have an exciting announcement to make! I am going to start a business with my friend! We'll probably start at around June but for now, we're planning and getting every detail ironed out so when we start on June everything will be smooth. Oh, it's a baking business if you're wondering. So right now, we're gathering recipes from various sources. Internet, books and other places. If you have recipes you're willing to give to me please feel free to do so. We're also going to need unique and funny quotations so if you would like to send some of those, go ahead! :D**

**You can email them at reassemblemyheartgmail(dot)com**

**SM owns them :D**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**EPOV (Chapter 13)**

We sat in the living room and watched a movie. Or at least they did, try as I might to concentrate on the movie, my thoughts go back to last night. I can't believe what happened. I could still feel my blood boil whenever I remember that guy who harassed Bella, I was annoyed that I only got to punch him twice. I would really like to break his face for even laying a hand on my Bella. Wait, she's not MY Bella. I lost that right years ago. I don't know why I just didn't tell her the real reason. I knew she would understand, but I was scared, I even dated Tanya as part of my plan. I was stupid, I know. Emmett and Rose made sure that I knew that, I could only regret my actions, but what's done is done. I only hope that I could make it up to her.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor. Cuddling and watching the movies. It was sickening to see how in love they are, even after 4 years. Yeah, you can say I'm bitter. Whatever. These two are the only people, besides Bella, who don't know the real reason why I broke up with her. When Emmett found out, he wanted to beat me up, but after I explained to him, he sort of understood but he did say that he thought I was stupid because breaking up never solves anything.

Now here we are, in Bella's living room, with her dad in the house. It's scary, I thought they might want to shoot me but it hasn't happened yet and Bella was talking to me, I didn't talk much, even to Bella, I can't bear to see the flash of pain in her eyes whenever we talk. I only hope she can see the despair and regret in my eyes whenever we talk, I'm ready to do anything to get her back and if I do get her back, I won't let her get away.

I will try to be Bella's friend first, I want her to be able to trust me again and I need to earn Alice, Jasper and Charlie's trust again. I would do anything just to have her back. But first, I need to tell Alice and Jasper the real reason.

I tapped Alice on her shoulders.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"What?" she said and glared at me.

"Can I talk to you and Jasper later, before we go? I have something important to tell you" I told her.

"Sure" she replied, less icy.

I relaxed a little, if Alice could understand, I'm sure Bella will. And I need the help of her best friends in order to get her back.

Oh no, Jane! I need to get to her good graces. Hopefully I will, after I talk to Alice and Jasper. I'll get her number and set up a meeting so Bella doesn't know.

I hope everything works out in the end.

"You guys want anything? I'm going to the kitchen" I asked as I stood up.

"Dude, more popcorn" Emmett said.

"Water please" Rose and Jas said.

"How about you Alice?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though" she said not looking up.

I went into the kitchen and saw Bella preparing lunch.

"Hey" I said softly and headed to the refrigerator to grab bottles of water.

"Hey yourself" her melodic voice answered.

"You want help? You've been slaving over us since last night"

"No, no. I want you guys to relax. And besides, I like taking care of my family" she said with a small smile.

"Take out every now and then won't kill us Bells" I teased.

"I know, but I refuse to let my family eat take out, when I'm perfectly capable of cooking" she said with a hint of irritation.

"Sheesh, you sound like Esme, woman" I laughed.

"We like taking care of others, what's wrong with that?" she asked with a small giggle.

"Nothing. But I do hope that you let others take care of you too" I said and walked out of the kitchen.

My heart was beating fast. That was just like the old times. Talking, teasing, laughing. Easy and simple. I walked out before I said anything else, I might love her still but I'm sure she's not yet ready to hear what I have to say.

I walked back into the living room and handed Rose and Jas their bottles of water and I took a big drink out of mine.

"Hey! Where's my popcorn?" Emmett asked

"I didn't make one, Bella's preparing lunch already" I said.

"Oh" was is smart reply.

Alice looked at me and stood up. "I'll go see if Bella wants help"

Everyone mumbled their agreement and continued to watch the movie. I was still busy slowing my heart down. We had a playful banter and I had to scare her by telling her to let us, specifically, ME, to take care of her. I can be an idiot sometimes. Well, most of the time. Leaving Bella, lying to her, calling her and hanging up on her, watching her in Les Miserable secretly. Oh, I felt her pain there. It was very palpable for me. I guess it's time to man up, but how does one do it? How do you get back your soulmate after letting her go and possibly shattering her? Don't get me wrong, I was heartbroken too, after prom Tanya dumped me, she saw that I still loved Bella and somehow, she knew that I was using her. So, back to the problem, how do I get back to Bella's good graces? I'll definitely need help, Alice, Jane and Rose. I need their help. Preferably now, before someone else can take Bella away from me.

"Eddie?" Rose asked.

"Yeah?" I was distracted.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?!" I asked

"I called you Eddie and you didn't scream, shout or even flinch. What is wrong with you?" she asked again.

"I have to get Bella back. I need her back." I whispered.

"So get her back"

"It's not that easy Rose. I broke her heart. I left her without the real reason" I said, damn it. I could cry right now.

"Tell her Edward. Tell her your reasons; I'm sure she'll understand. She still loves you, you know? I can see it in her eyes. Whenever I look at the two of you, I see your pain from being separated from each other but I still see the love you have for each other. Bella's may not be obvious, but it's there. I swear, you just have to make it up to her" she said and placed a hand on my knee as a sign of comfort.

"Thanks Rose. I hope you and Em are willing to help me get Bella back." I smiled at her.

"We are more than willing dude!" Emmett said.

"Thanks guys, now I need to get Jasper, Alice and Jane's approval first before I go to Charlie" I stood up and went to Jane's room.

I knocked and hoped that she was awake.

"Come in"

"Hey Jane" I said and closed the door behind me.

"Cullen" she nodded.

"I don't know how to do this but, I need your help" I said sheepishly

"As much as I like helping people, why would I help you?" she asked as she pointed a finger at me.

"Good point. But this is for Bella."

"I'm listening" she nodded, encouraging me to continue

"I want to get her back"

Her eyes widened in shock and she started to protest but I held my hands up.

"Please listen first. I need to get her back. I'm empty without her. I know I left her but I had my reasons, I won't tell you guys because I want Bella to know first, but please understand that I am sincere and I regret leaving her. It is a big mistake, if I could go back and change things I would do it in a heartbeat, we would probably be married by now with a baby on the way if I didn't leave her, then again, she wouldn't have this success. But I need her back. I've been a mess. I pursued writing because I know Bella likes literature, I also still write music. I've written a lot for her these past four years. Please Jane, I need your help to get her back" I begged.

She nodded. "I can see your sincerity Cullen, but don't expect me to help you right away. I need you to prove yourself to her and everyone else that you are serious about getting her back"

"I am serious and once I get her back, I plan on making her my wife. Thank you Jane. This means a lot. I have to leave now, I still have to talk to Alice and Jasper, please don't tell Bella that we talked? Not yet anyway?" I pleaded.

"Sure thing lover boy. Now get out of my room" she joked.

I got out and was assaulted by Alice.

"What were you doing in Jane's room?" she asked.

"Where's Jasper?"

"No, answer my question."

"I will, but please get Jasper. I need to talk to both of you" I said.

"C'mon" she led the way to her room and Jasper was there.

The same thing happened, I explained, they didn't believe me at first but I think they saw how desperate I was so they both agreed to help me.

I hope and pray to all the Gods and deities and other heavenly beings that I get Bella back.


End file.
